


Breezy Familiarity

by jesterlady



Category: Battlestar Galactica, Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Doppelganger, F/M, Humor, One Shot, Romance, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-17
Updated: 2011-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesterlady/pseuds/jesterlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a happier time, Boomer and Athena attempt to do some life swapping to fool their boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breezy Familiarity

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own BSG. The title is by Eugene Peterson.

“Do you think we can do it this time?”

“Well, we pulled out all the stops, did everything possible.”

“Still, they always seem to know. They’re the only ones.”

“That’s not too surprising. To everyone else there’s no difference at all, unless in clothing.”

“It’s still new to me. Of course we can see the difference in all of us, but I haven’t been among them as long as you have.”

“But I didn’t know the truth for a long time.”

“True. Hold on, we’re almost there. Galactica, Raptor one: requesting landing permission.”

“Raptor one, cleared for approach. Welcome home, Boomer, Athena.”

It had not been a major mission. A simple recon to scout a better way through the nebula. Because of that fact the two Sharons were taking advantage of the situation to play a game they always seemed to lose.

They stepped off the Raptor into the waiting arms of their husbands.

“Hold on, hold on,” Helo said suspiciously. “You two have been plotting again. I’ve got the wrong one.”

“Don’t be silly, Helo,” Boomer said. “I’m your Sharon.”

The Chief gave Athena the once over.

“You’re right, Helo. She’s not mine.”

“Chief, just shut up already. Look, I’m wearing my wedding ring.”

“Show me your right arm,” Helo said to Boomer. She obliged and rolled up her right sleeve so he could see the scar above her elbow. He narrowed his eyes. “That’s where it should be.”

“Then once I report can we go home? I want to see Hera.”

“As it should be.” Helo was still not convinced. He’d caught them at their game last time with the scar and he was sure they would have thought of that this go around.

The Chief gave Athena a hug, but something didn’t feel right. She smiled warmly at him and he narrowed his eyes.

“By the way,” she whispered, “the gimbel is acting up again.”

“Don’t start that, Sharon.”

“Don’t you want your wife to come home safely?”

“If only you were my wife.”

She frowned.

“What do I have to do to convince you?”

“Jammer,” the Chief yelled. “Get over here.”

“Yes, Chief?”

“This look like Boomer to you?”

“She’s wearing the uniform, sir.”

“That’s the problem, isn’t it? Helo, you convinced?”

“Nope,” Helo said, ducking under Boomer’s arms. The two men stood in front of their wives with their arms crossed. The game had become a battle and the men enjoyed being right. Sometimes, however, it was a little annoying not to be able to be sure they were with their own wife.

“Final test, ladies,” the Chief decided.

“What?” Athena asked.

“Kiss your husband. Kiss him good and hard,” Helo said. “I’ll believe that.”

The two Sharons shared a glance. They had discussed what they would do if it ever came down to this. They’d never really made a decision.

“Frak it,” Athena said, rolling her eyes. “Fine, I’m Athena. No desire to make closer acquaintance with you, Chief, no offense.”

Helo smiled smugly.

“That’s mine.”

“Not that I’m dying to have someone else on my man,” Boomer said sarcastically and stepped into the Chief’s now welcoming arms.

Athena sighed and did the same with Helo.

“I really do want to see Hera,” she said.

“Come on then.”

***

Athena walked out of the daycare with Hera on her hip. She headed for their quarters.

Boomer passed her going the other way and they smiled knowingly at each other. One day they’d win and not have to cheat to do it.

“Boomer.”

“Athena.”

Athena walked into her quarters and spotted Helo hunched over the desk. She put Hera in her playpen and began to massage his shoulders.

“I’m glad you’re you,” he said. “I only want you doing that.”

“I’m the only one who knows how,” she said, mischievously.

 

***

Boomer spied the Chief working underneath an engine, his face grimy. She squatted down beside him and planted a kiss on his cheek.

“Get down here and help me…sir,” he added. She lay down on her back beside him, enjoying the feel of him next to her.

She took the wrench from his hands and slipped it down next to her, pulling him closer. He relaxed into her touch, murmuring against her lips.

“Now that’s something only my Sharon can do.”

“Something only this Sharon gets to do,” she answered. He smiled, the engine forgotten.


End file.
